Competition of the Dieties
by Seccuna
Summary: A cross-over between Naruto, Loz and my own original characters


Competition of the deities

Author's note "I wrote this for fans of LoZ and Naruto which I do not own

Chapter 1:

The Prologue

The chunin exams were in three days and Naruto Uzimaki, a boy with an orange jumpsuit spiky yellow hair, blue eyes, and with marks on his cheeks that look like a foxes whiskers, unknown to almost everyone in his village, including him, with the exception of the adults of the village, he had a fox demon sealed inside him when he was born. Sasuke Uchiha, a boy with black hair styled in a way that looks like the backside of a pigeon, being an Uchiha means that he has the sharingan, a power that allows better vision, and it turns the eyes red. Sakura Haruno a girl with short pink hair in a red kimono with an abnormally large forehead. They were just getting back from the fight they had with Zabuza and Haku. Suddenly saw a fiery object fall to a field right outside of the Hidden Leaf village they, along with the rest of the Leaf village, ran out to see what it was. They looked into the crater to see a kid about the same age as Naruto with his left arm & leg blown of by the impact, he was screaming in agony until he passed out.

About three hours later, he had been in the hospital, Naruto showed up to see him but when he got there he saw Sakura screaming "Who or what are you!?" to the boy Naruto looked at the boy to see his bones, veins, and skin had already grown back and he was standing on the other side of the room "I am Seccuna the son of Majora and Din" the boy responded. Seccuna had fiery red hair, a scar on his right cheek, his left eye was white, and his right eye was red. "You don't have to scream I won't hurt you." said Seccuna "Sorry, it's just I am not used to seeing some ones flesh grow back so quickly." Sakura apologized.

Later, after introductions the Hokage wanted to see Seccuna after finding out about the incident at the hospital "So this boy…" said the Hokage "He is a very strange child" responded Kakashi.

"So this hookajoo wants to see me?" said Seccuna "**HOKAGE!!!"** yelled Naruto "Hooblah?" questioned Seccuna "**HOKA**" Seccuna interrupted Naruto saying "fine! Hokage I get it I'm just messing with ya, by the way who were those two other kids, you know other than you and Sakura." "What do you mean? We were the only ones there." Stated Sakura. "It's cute that you think that you're so intelligent but didn't see the purple eyed girl and the red eyed boy." Seccuna said "Red eyed kid? Are you talking about Sasuke?" said Sakura "I don't know but he showed up as soon as you screamed Sakura." "Purple eyed kid? You mean Hinata, right?" said Naruto "I don't know but she had a very innocent disposition about her" "Wow you figured that out about me so quickly?" a quiet voice said. Naruto looked to the right and saw that Hinata had snuck up next to him "Hmmm, oh hey Hinata how long have you been there?" "She's been walking next to you for about 30 minutes" said Seccuna.

Suddenly Seccuna bumped into an old man wearing a red and white robe and fell down while the man stood like nothing happened to him. Seccuna's eye turned blood red and stood up as quickly as possible "HEY WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU OLD COOT!!!" suddenly everyone grabbed him and said " What's your problem that's the Hokage, Seccuna." Seccuna looked at the Hokage blankly and burst into laughter "YOUR STRONGEST NINJA IS AN OLD COOT, GWAHAHAHA!!!!!" "Hold your tongue kid" Kakashi said "the Hokage is the most respected ninja in our village." "Kakashi sensei, why are you here?" questioned Sakura "I'm going to escort this boy" "Seccuna my name is Sec-Cu-Na" Seccuna interrupted "Fine, I'm going to escort, Seccuna, to where we can interview him." Seccuna got up and said, "Well I'll go but only if you help me find the fox demon from 12 years ago" suddenly the Hokage's eyes opened up wide and he said "Why would you want to see him?" "Well I heard that he was sealed in a small infant and I just want to find him because a mortal should not posses those powers and I will destroy him if he is evil." "Follow me and I may tell you about the boy" the Hokage said.


End file.
